Kisses
by diav
Summary: Marceline comes back after a trip home and drops by Princess Bubblegum's room.


_**Kisses**  
By diav**  
**_

**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters**: Princess Bubblegum x Marceline the Vampire Queen  
**Story Type**: one-shot  
**Summary**: Marceline comes back after a trip home and drops by Princess Bubblegum's room.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from the Adventure Time.

* * *

"Hey Bonni."

The princess turned around to look at her window. Marceline, in her bat form, was sitting on the ledge.

"Marcie!" The princess rushed over to scoop up the vampire queen.

"Ah! Cut it out," squeaked Marceline as the princess hugged her tightly. "You're smothering me."

"Of course I am! I haven't seen you in months!" exclaimed the princess as she set Marceline back onto the window sill.

With a poof, the vampire queen transformed into her normal form. "That's better. Yeah, yeah, I missed you too."

The princess blushed a little and smiled. "How's your dad?"

"Same old, same old. Keeps eating my fries, but whatever... How have you been?"

"Busy since you left. All these treaties to read and sign, and I haven't been down to my lab in weeks!"

"What new experiment are you working on now?" asked the vampire queen as she followed the princess to the couch.

The princess looked really happy that Marceline had asked her about her experiments. She clapped her hands together and said,"Oh, molecular separation of particles. Of course, I'm working with leaves and such, but maybe I'll see what I can do with-oh my glob! Marceline! What are you doing?"

The vampire queen had suddenly bit into the upholstery on the couch (it was red). The coloured had drained a little - enough for Princess Bubblegum to notice in time. "Sorry, Bonni, I'm a bit hungry," mumbled Marceline as she removed her mouth from the couch.

"That's not clean. Can you imagine how many dirt particles-"

"-yeah, yeah. Man, I'm starving."

"Did you not eat before you decided to come over?"

The vampire queen shrugged. "I wanted to see you as soon as I got back, so no..."

The princess turned a bit pink and hid her face from Marceline. Once in a while, the vampire queen said the sweetest things without noticing and the princess revelled those moments.

"Let me get you something-"

"-it's ok." The princess had started to get up, but Marceline pulled her back. "I'll live... I'm the undead, anyway."

"No, no, you should eat something... Don't want you to mess up your metabolism." The princess had noted that the vampire queen had not let to of her hand. She sat back down and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Hey, Bonni, you know what I'd like?"

"Hmm?" The princess felt Marceline squeeze her hand, but stared at the floor.

"Hey, come on, what's wrong? You're not looking at me." The vampire queen used her other hand to gently lift the princess' head up.

"I-I missed you a lot while you were gone, Marcie."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Duh, I felt the same... It was weird not seeing you every day while I was in the Nightosphere." The vampire queen smiled.

The princess nodded and smiled. "What was it you were saying before?"

"Oh." It was Marceline's turn to blush a little. "Um, it's nothing."

"No, you said something about something you'd like?" The princess looked at her with such inquisitive eyes that Marceline couldn't look away.

The vampire queen swallowed the knot in her throat before leaning in close and kissed the princess on the cheek. She jerked back in fear of Bubblegum's reaction but the princess simply smiled and pulled her close.

"Yeah, I'd like this too," said Princess Bubblegum as she kissed Marceline on the cheek.

The vampire queen had a look of astonishment on her face."B-Bonni-"

"Shh," said the princess as she kissed Marceline on the lips this time.

They went no further than kissing, but maybe that was enough just for now. Marceline had admitted she dropped hints every now and then to gauge the princess' reaction, but was never discouraged when the princess had chosen to not comment on them. Maybe it was how they wanted to play this courtship game, but it's always the small things that count, Princess Bubblegum thought as she watched Marceline disappear into the night. They made a promise to see each other tomorrow and the nights after. Maybe it was just the beginning of something new, something beautiful.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So cheesy! Why? :P


End file.
